Driving Disaster
by dkfan24
Summary: The Nordics try to teach Iceland how to drive, but who knew that it would be so difficult?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something silly I thought about while, well, driving! I just thought it'd be funny if the Nordics tried to teach Iceland how to drive.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Norway and Iceland were both sitting in the car parked in the driveway with Norway in the passenger seat and Iceland in the driver's seat. Iceland had just gotten his permit and Norway was now giving him his first driving lesson.

"Okay, first you have to know how to operate the car," Norway said, beginning his lecture.

Iceland rolled his eyes as he gripped the steering wheel. "I know how to work the car Norway. I'm not an idiot."

Norway groaned at his brother's stubbornness. "I know, but I just want to make sure you're actually ready."

"Norway!"

Norway sighed. "Fine. Pull out of the driveway."

Norway looked out of his window and listened as Iceland shifted into reverse, or so he thought. All of a sudden, the car jerked forward, heading straight for the garage door. Norway's body fell forward, his head banging into the dashboard in the process. He had been expecting the car to go backwards. Only when the car was just inches way from crashing into the garage, Iceland slammed on the break, causing Norway to fall back in his seat.

The car was then silent as Iceland was too nervous to say anything in fear of what his brother would do. Norway was silent too because he was busy trying to calm his nerves from his sudden death experience. He then turned to glare at the young driver blushing behind the steering wheel.

"Did I hear you wrong? Because I thought I heard you say that you knew how to work the car, hmm?"

Before Iceland could answer, Norway sighed and turned his attention to the gear controls, though it was easy to see that he was irritated.

"Okay, let's go through this real quick, pay attention."

Iceland didn't protest and instead stayed silent as he let Norway lecture him.

"P' is for park. That's what the car was in before we started because it wasn't going anywhere. Now, put the car into park because we are not going to be going anywhere for quite a while now."

Norway watched as Iceland complied and put the car from drive to park.

"Now you can take your foot of the break."

Iceland followed that too and stopped pressing the break.

"Next, 'D' is drive. That's what you just did, and it caused the car to propel forward, and you probably hit the gas really hard, so it made it go really fast. That's another thing, you don't need to accelerate that hard when you start. You should pick up speed gradually."

Iceland was about to comment on Norway's tendency to slam on the accelerator, but immediately thought against it as he could see that his hypocritical brother was already angry enough with him.

"N is for putting the car into neutral, and it's something you will most likely never need to use in your life, so I'm not going to waste my time explaining that. Now, moving on to "R."

Iceland refrained again from interrupting Norway even though he was still a little confused about the neutral position. Norway, of course, didn't take notice of his brother's slightly bewildered expression and continued to give his brief explanation.

"R" is for reverse. That's what I originally told you to do, but instead you decided to put the car in drive and nearly have us killed. Now, this time when I say reverse, put the car into reverse. Got it?"

Iceland quickly nodded, eager to finally get on the road and actually drive.

"Reverse."

Iceland put the car into reverse and pressed lightly onto the accelerator. He was trying to follow Norway's instructions from before of not starting too quickly, but apparently he was now going too slow for Norway.

"You can pick it up a little bit. I didn't mean you have to drive like a snail." Norway said. Iceland then hit the gas harder as Norway continued his rant. "Just make sure to check if anything's behind-"

 _CRASH!_

"-you."

Both of them turned around to see what unlucky object had been hit by Iceland's wreckless driving. Much to Norway's relief it was only a garbage can, but the relief quickly washed away when he saw all of its contents spilled onto the ground. Norway quickly shot a glare at his brother who smiled sheepishly from his position in the driver's seat.

"This is going to take a while."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after cleaning up the garbage and after plenty of failed attempts at leaving the driveway, Norway and Iceland finally found themselves on the road. Iceland drove slowly, ten miles per hour to be exact. Norway held onto his seat tightly as the car swerved in both directions. Iceland constantly alternated between the gas pedal and the break, propelling the car forward one minute while the next minute he was pressing on the break to slow down which resulted in the car jerking back and forth as it made its way unstably down the street. Norway was slowly losing his patience, but kept his cool by telling himself that Iceland was just working on getting a better feel for the car.

After a few minutes of driving down the road very slowly, they finally reached the first intersection. The light was red, so Iceland pressed on the brake, or to put it more accurately, slammed on the break, causing the car to jerk forward once again. Norway sighed, unfortunately already used to this action.

"When the light turns green, you're going to turn right. Can you do that?"

Iceland nodded and gripped the steering wheel, ready to turn it when the light turned green. He quickly glanced over at Norway and was confused to see the annoyed look on his face.

"What am I doing wrong now?"

Norway motioned to the cars behind them. "How are they supposed to know which direction you're going?"

Iceland continued to stare back at him confused, but then became embarrassed when he realized what Norway was referring to. He then quickly put on his turn signal.

"We're going to the right."

Iceland sighed in frustration and quickly changed the signal from left to right. Just then the light turned green and Iceland hesitantly pressed on the gas and slowly began his turn. He cringed as he heard the honks coming from behind them.

"You're going to have go a little bit faster than that."

Iceland sighed and hit the gas harder. The car quickly turned right, but was heading straight for the left lane, ready to crash into the cars waiting there. Norway panicked amd grabbed the wheel, quickly swerving the car to the right in the direction of the correct lane. Only when they were in relative safety, did Norway begin to breath properly once again. This was too much for him to handle.

"That's enough. I'm driving us home."

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Finland asked cheerfully as Iceland and Norway entered the house. By the sour expression on Norway's face, he could tell that it didn't go well.

"Never again! If Iceland wants to learn how to drive, then someone else could teach him." Norway said angrily.

"He couldn't have been that bad." Denmark commented as he came out to see the commotion. He looked questioningly at Iceland, and quickly thought otherwise when he saw the guilty look on his face.

"Fine then," Norway shot back. "you try teaching him. Let's see how far you get with that."

Denmark smirked. "Okay, I will. It can't be that bad." He then turned to Iceland who was watching the conversation from the corner. "Don't worry, Ice, I'll teach you how to drive in no time. Norway's just a bad teacher."

Norway just sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't even want to imagine how this would end.

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you guys think!**

 **This will only be about 4 or 5 chapters. Each chapter will be a different Nordic trying to teach Iceland.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"You're sure you want to do this?" Iceland asked Denmark as he turned on the car. He wasn't too sure of this idea himself and Denmark probably had no clue as to what he was getting himself into.

"Of course I'm sure!" Denmark responded confidently. "You want to learn to drive, right? So what better teacher than me?"

Iceland couldn't really agree with that. Denmark was definitely not the best driver in the world, and he most certainly was not his first choice for a driving teacher.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Iceland then pulled out of the driveway, of course taking very long to do so as he was driving very slowly, trying not to crash into anything like last time. Luckily, he didn't crash into anything and safely made his way out.

Denmark didn't make any comment as Iceland slowly drove down the road. They eventually got to the first stop sign and Iceland made sure to make a complete stop, letting his speedometer go down to zero like he had learned.

"Ice, it's clear. You can go." Denmark insisted. "You don't have to make a complete stop if no one's there."

"But I learned that you have to make a complete stop." Iceland protested.

"Yeah, when there's another car there or a pedestrian. But otherwise, just slow down, look, and go."

Iceland stared at him unconvinced, but figured he might as well follow Denmark's instructions. He drove through the empty intersection and when they reached the next stop sign, Iceland merely slowed down, quickly checked if the road was clear, and drove right through it as there were no cars passing through.

"See, isn't that much easier than having to waste ten minutes stopping all the way?"

Iceland didn't want to outwardly agree with Denmark even though he did find it a lot easier and much quicker. He just nodded and went back to focus on the road, slowing down every so often by stop signs and then driving right through them. Fortunately for him, there weren't many other drivers out today.

Iceland thought he was doing pretty good so far as he drove down a busy street, proud with himself that he was keeping up with the pace of the other cars at thirty five miles per hour. To him, that speed was pretty darn fast compared to his usual speed of ten miles per hour.

"You can go up to forty, Iceland. Just look at all these cars passing you." Denmark said, gesturing to the cars next to them, which weren't exactly passing them at high speeds.

"But the speed limit is thirty five!"

"Yeah, but you can go at least five over."

Iceland groaned, realizing that he wasn't going to win the argument. Hesitantly, he picked up his speed, growing all the more nervous as the car reached a speed of forty. He had never gone this fast before and panicked when he saw the green light up ahead turning to yellow. He didn't know if he'd be able to stop in time.

"Floor it, Iceland!"

"What?" Iceland asked confused.

He had no idea what Denmark meant and they were getting closer to the light. The light then turned red and Iceland slammed on the brake, the car stopping barely an inch before the line.

"I told you to race through it." Denmark said once the car had stopped.

"I didn't know what you meant!"

Denmark sighed. "Forget it. Next time the light turns yellow you speed through it, got it?"

"But what if I'm going over the speed limit?"

"What's with you and speed limits? There just there to give you an idea of how fast you should be going. If you need to speed up for a few seconds, then it's okay."

Somehow, Iceland did not fully believe in that philosophy. It made him wonder where Denmark got these crazy ideas from.

The light then turned green and Iceland drove on, keeping to Denmark's speed of forty. At least there weren't many cars on the road.

"Why don't you pick it up a bit? Forty five." Denmark suggested.

"Now you want me to go forty five?!" Iceland asked in shock. "But that's already ten miles over the original speed limit!"

"Trust me, it's fine. There are no cars here anyway, and besides, no one likes a slow driver."

Iceland did not see any logic in this. "But if there's no cars then what does it matter how fast you go? No one's gonna be behind you, so you can drive as slow as you want."

"Ice, just take my advice, and go faster."

Iceland sighed. Why did he agree to this again?

Now, Iceland was driving down the practically empty street at forty five miles per hour compared to the speed limit of thirty five miles per hour. To put it briefly, he was not comfortable with it.

Despite having Denmark in the car with him, the drive was actually pretty silent as well as the fact that there were no other cars around them. Because of this, Iceland got pretty nervous when he heard sirens coming from behind him. He looked into his rear view mirror and panicked when he saw the police car driving up behind him.

Iceland quickly turned to Denmark. "If you don't consider this speeding, then why am I being pulled over?!"

Denmark wasn't taking it too seriously, though. "It's because the police are idiots."

Iceland groaned and angrily pulled over to the side of the road. He knew he wouldn't get a very good answer from Denmark.

Iceland rolled down his window as the police officer approached their car.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?"

Iceland didn't know what to say as he had never been in a situation like this before, and he hope he would never be in one again. At least Denmark answered for him, though he wasn't sure if that was exactly a good idea.

"Let me explain, officer. You see, I'm teaching him how to drive and he's still getting used to the car and stuff, so we're sorry if we went over the speed limit a bit."

"A bit? You were going ten miles over!" The officer then paused when he realized something. "Hey, I just gave you a speed ticket yesterday, didn't I? And I think I gave you one the week before too. Why the hell are you teaching him to drive?"

Denmark laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah, I remember that now."

The officer glared at him and then addresses Iceland. "I'll just give you a warning this time as long as you promise that next time you get someone else to teach you."

Iceland nodded gratefully and then rolled up the window as the policeman walked away. He then turned to glare at Denmark who looked back at him guiltily.

"How about Finland takes you tomorrow?"

Iceland groaned as he banged his head on the steering wheel. He was never going to learn how to drive.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I roughly based Denmark's way of driving off the way my dad taught me to drive, though I don't really follow most of his ideas. And no, Iceland getting pulled over was not based off any of my experiences as I had never been pulled over before, thank goodness :)**

 **Maybe Finland will be a better teacher! Don't worry, Icey, you're gonna learn to drive...one day.**


End file.
